Together in Silence
by Plush Appeal
Summary: Ratings may change...Ginny and Draco have one thing in common, neither has anything to say. To the song Wonderwall by Oasis and more songs in the future the two relate in silence.


Together in Silence. Ch. 1 - Changes and Rearranges  
  
(I don't own any characters you recognize. they are probably owned by some very lucky creative genius named J.K. Rowling.)  
  
Draco Malfoy, 17, was depressed. And why shouldn't he be, with an abusive overbearing father and a cynical money hungry mother? As for friends .well they where pathetic. They called and catered to him solely for his power and money. He would give it all away for someone, just one person, to actually care for him. Yes, these where the thoughts of the infamous Draco Malfoy. The thoughts he couldn't let anyone hear.and that thought in itself was driving him insane.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was a fun loving healthy child of 16. At least that's what it seemed on the outside. Sure she had tons of friends when she grew out of her shyness, sure she had a boyfriend or two occasionally, but none of them really mattered. Something was missing and for some reason it didn't matter how many friends she got or how many boyfriends wrote her letters, the thing was she was missing real love, and she knew it.  
  
~Today is gonna be the day that they are gonna throw it back to you. By now you should have some how realized what you've got to do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. ~  
  
Everyone knew the first day of Hogwarts that the two had changed: Draco falling into a silent depression, Ginny dumping all her boyfriends and hiding behind books in the library. Draco's, of course, got more attention because he was after all one of the most sought after boys in Hogwarts. Everyone knew in his case but no one did anything..he was alone for the first day of school, for the second day, for the third. It continued like this for about two weeks till the two crossed paths; Ginny searching for new reading materials and love horoscopes, Draco finding a new place to hide besides in his room.  
  
~Back-beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you've never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. ~  
  
Draco had been listening about Ginny's change though. The girls in his house found it amusing that the "stupid" girl was giving up her boyfriends to find one boy out of millions to call her own..for her to give everything of hers.for love. Draco thought it was terribly romantic but figured she would spend her life alone if she kept her goal.until he saw her.  
  
She was pretty. Not gorgeous, he had seen better. Her hair was auburn, her skin creamy, eyes a dizzying shade of brown. Her figure was perfect but she hid it underneath her cloak. Clutching her books to her chest she walked to the last table, a round one behind several bookcases with a window directly over it for light. He watched her immovable as she sat on the right side of the window, spreading the books on the table, opening one and with graceful gestures turning the pages. He felt his feet moving, his heart beating. He sat down at the table and met her startled glance. He opened his mouth to speak, and in that moment. Draco Malfoy was rendered speechless.  
  
~And all the roads we have to walk are winding, And all the lights that leading there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you, But I don't know how. ~  
  
His silence was ok though, because Ginny didn't need to talk either. So while she sat and read he would either gaze out the window or at her. This became a ritual, their secret. So everyday the two would somehow find each other and enjoy the comfort of someone being present.  
  
Draco didn't know what exactly he was feeling. He knew it was painful, like a dull throbbing every time he walked away from the library. Like a part of him was being torn from him. Ginny was feeling the same throbbing feeling whenever the library started closing for the night, or when she had to leave to attend classes. Her needing Draco, loving Draco never crossed her mind. Why would it when they had never even spoken this year. She didn't even remember what his voice sounded like. But you never really notice things like that until they're gone.  
  
~Maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me, And after all, you're my wonder wall. ~  
  
But all good things come to an end in time. Ginny's naivety on the situation between her and Draco had only grown. Somewhere along the line she felt as though he would always be there with her in the library, and Draco had gotten the same impression. It's funny how you don't think about the inevitable when you're blind with love. He wasn't going to leave her because of his "friends" or because his father wouldn't approve, but because this was his last year in Hogwarts and after that he couldn't come to the library anymore. But they weren't thinking about that; Ginny was thinking about whether or not she would find love in Hogwarts, and Draco was wondering if he asked Ginny to the Ball coming up whether or not she would say yes.  
  
Draco was pondering that dilemma over and over in his head, but the biggest problem of his was how to ask her if he was render speechless every time he was with her. He looked up at her. She was reading her horoscopes again, chewing her lip in concentration. He glanced at the horoscope:  
  
~* you're a LEO! Congratulations you lucky kitten you.. Something is going to happen to you today that will blow you and everyone else around you away. Finally love is coming your way. *~  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he sat further back into the stiff wooden chair. Lost in his own thoughts, he cleared his throat catching Ginny's attention. "Love huh?" His voice surprisingly smooth and deep for something not having been used for so long, "I know something that would mess with people's heads and catch your loves attention." Ginny's face looked shocked then interested as she reached across the table to hold Draco's hand. He watched her lips as the moved; slow at first the quicker as she got used to the sound of her own voice. Her lips were glossy and full, a perfect tint.. He snapped out of his trance to here her musical voice say, "Tell me Draco, please?" He opened his mouth to find once again he couldn't speak. The warmth of her hand was making him tingle. Her breath smelled of sugar and her lashes fluttered, and he loved her more. They sat like that together in silence. 


End file.
